Bonds of the Heart - Secondcoming
by MessiahofDar
Summary: Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…
1. A New Beginning

**_A New Beginning_**

Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…

* * *

Elsword - ?

Aisha – High Magician/Elemental Master

Rena – Combat Ranger/Wind Sneaker

* * *

Whaaaat?! Bonds of the Heart? If you've read this story before, then I'm saying that it's back. I'll be rebooting the entire series and thus will be removing the other. The majority will be the same, but I will tweak some parts here and there. I will also need new OC's, so I'd like to have 4 to 5 new ones as of now. And this is based off of Persona 3. That's basically it for now. Without further ado, welcome to Iwatodai~

* * *

Lightly set on the horizon, the sun shone dimly, creating a bright mesh of orange and yellow. The weather and wind were calm and silent, swaying slowly and weakly throughout the train station. The sounds of people were all around him; joy, laughter, happiness. They were all bustling around, hopping from place to place, running around...teasing their friends. He didn't know any of that. All of those emotions had been long devoid within his soul since the incident ten years ago. Trudging through an endless crowd of people, a pair of headsets were strapped onto his ears, forcing his red messy hair to be plastered onto his forehead. His crimson-colored eyes stared blankly forward as he made his way onto the monorail, transferring to a new school for his tenth grade year, returning to the very city that made his life hell.

* * *

Sitting in the bathroom, huddled in the corner, the sound of open tap water running from the rusty sink above her head, sat a purple-haired girl. She shook lightly, her knees up to her chest as she held a gun-like object in her hand. She slowly raised it, still trembling lightly.

* * *

Boarding the monorail, the red-haired boy merely stood up. His hand reached out for one of the poles that lay suspended in the air, connected to both the top and bottom of the monorail. The doors shut after another minute or so, the transportation vehicle shaking lightly as it started to move along. The monorail was small and compact. It was designed to be a single "box" attached to other "boxes." Each box was shaped like a narrow corridor, apart from the seats, windows, doors, and metal bars protruding from the ceiling. He turned on a song on his MP3 player, closing his eyes as the song started to play._ I will burn my dread. I once ran away from the god of fear. And he chained me to despair._

* * *

The purple-haired girl let out an almost whimper-like sound, still shaking. Her hands fumbled with the gun-like object in her hand. The sound of the dripping water echoed in the background, making her squirm and flinch every few seconds, slowly resting the muzzle of the gun onto her head, her teeth sinking into her lip. A small drip of blood fell from the small wound she had inflicted onto herself, and she continued to shake, her dark violet irises wide.

* * *

_Burn my dread. I'll break the chain. And run till I see the sunlight again. I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight._ The song continued to play through the headphones, loud and constant. The male whistled to himself, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He had a few hours to spare and unfortunately, had nothing to do. The monorail continued down its path, rocking from side to side slightly. Taking his chance to do so now, he took a seat by the window. He looked at the glass panel, the window showing a reflection of his crimson eyes.

* * *

The muzzle of the weapon remained on her head, still trembling lightly. She didn't know what to do or what she was doing. She didn't even know if she had the will to pull the trigger. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she lowered her hand to her side, her hand having a small seizure, sobbing noises emitting from the purple-haired girl.

* * *

A small butterfly flew by the window, despite the speed of the monorail. An almost glittery trail stroke behind it, its elegant blue wings flapping lightly, the small creature stopping by the window of the red-haired boy, who did not pay any attention to it, still listening to his music, lost in his own blank thoughts._ Voiceless town tapping feet, I clench my fists in pockets tight, far in mist a tower awaits like a merciless tomb devouring moonlight. _The butterfly flew off, vanishing into nothingness as the monorail passed into another tunnel

* * *

Struggling to her feet, she stumbled lightly, tears still dropping from her half-lidded eyes. She threw the gun across the room, the silver-colored weapon colliding with the wall on the other side of the room. She staggered to the sink, placing her face under the running water, not aware of the small butterfly that had grazed its wings on the window, the blue streak of glitter vanishing as soon as it came, leaving the girl lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the trip on the monorail was long and boring, the only form of entertainment he had was the music that he was listening to. After a few hours of pure nothingness, the monorail came to a complete stop, an almost eerie screeching sound emitting as metal fought against metal. The monorail lurched slightly, coming to a slow stop. He was the only passenger now, the others having already left at previous stops. Slowly standing up, the red-haired boy trudged over to the doors of the monorail, stepping outside once they opened. "You have now arrived at Iwatodai Station," a voice rang out, almost out of nowhere, but then he realized that it was an inner mechanism within the train.

He continued to walk forward, his hands tufted into his pockets. The Iwatodai station was neat, clean, and tidy. Since exiting the monorail, the station divided into three paths. North, east, and west. His side paths most likely led to other train stops, gift stores, and other assorted commodities that would be fit in a train station. If he wanted to leave, he would have to continue north. A clock was hung right overhead, the long hand almost on the "12" as the smaller hand circled around the other numbers._ I will burn my dread. This time I'll grapple down that god of fear and throw-_The song suddenly stopped. The boy stopped walking, looking down at his MP3 Player. What the hell? Did the batteries die or something? Looking back at the clock overhead, he had noticed that both hands were locked at the "12" now. Eyes narrowing slightly, he proceeded to walk out of the station, not knowing what he would find outside.

The scenery outside shocked him for one particular reason or should he indicate a few. It was not beautiful or pretty, which was one of the main reasons as to why a particular scene would shock someone. It was downright horrifying in a way. It reminded him of the incident that had happened ten years ago when he had previously lived here, small images of the scene flickering in his mind or of what he could remember at least. Blood, a bridge, a hand...He had lived here awhile ago but due to a car incident, he had lost both his parents and sister, Elsa. It was a miracle as to why he was the only one who survived, because he wished he hadn't. It was just a distant memory now. He didn't really care if he lived or not...

A pale green color lit up the sky. The moon was an eerie pale green, consuming the entire night sky in its full entirely. It was a half moon at the moment, the shape still gigantic and large. The smell of blood reeked the air and random coffins erupted from the ground in variously scattered spots. The coffins were a greenish-brown, taller than him, and menacing. It was like a scene in a horror movie, where the killer had killed everyone else and was about to kill you as well. A scene like this would normally strike fear into someone. But, for someone like him, this was a joke.

He rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper. The paper had the directions to his new dorm and school. It wouldn't be wise to lose those or he would be wandering hopelessly around Iwatodai for a year. Letting out a small sigh, he continued down the street, trying to ignore the creepiness of the situation as he tried to find his dorm.

Turning the corner, he strode up to his dorm, looking at the building. It was a four-story building, an average-looking building apart from the green color of the bricks as every other building in the area. Walking up the steps of the dorm, he lifted his hand to the door, but paused for a second before tapping it lightly against the door. Not hearing a response, he pulled the door knob and walked in, sliding his headphones down.

"You're late," an almost child-like voice emitted. The red-haired boy blinked in surprise, turning his head to see a pale-colored boy with black hair sitting behind the reception desk of the dorm. "I've been waiting a long time for you," the other boy stated. He was wearing a jailed suit or so it looked like that, the black and white stripes evident against the clear color of his shirt. He raised his fingers, snapping them, and instantly materialized in front of the boy. "Now, if you wish to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry; all that it says is that you'll accept the full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff," the creepy boy stated, waving his hand to the document placed on the reception table.

The red-haired boy, eyes wide, still said nothing. He turned slowly to the contract, seeing a place to sign his name. Picking up the feather pen, he dabbed the tip of it into the ink bottle, signing his name onto the contract, Elsword Sieghart. The jail-suit boy took the contract from the reception desk, closing it and his eyes as well for a moment. "Nothing can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes," he started, bringing the contract fully up to his left eye before twisting it, the contract vanishing altogether. He lifted his hand, the entire room becoming dark, a small smile forming on his face. "And so, it begins…" vanishing as well, leaving the entire room in its eerie pale green color now.

The dorm, apart from the reception desk was divided into three parts. A few feet away from the reception desk was a small living room, three couches centered around a small table. A few feet upward from that was a television set and another division with a wall, a dining table set there. Two restrooms were adjacent to the reception table and a flight of stairs was beyond that.

Elsword stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? What did I just sign and who was that…? He raised a hand to his face, laughing gently to himself before a female voice rang out. "Who's there?" a voice rang out. Turning his head, Elsword looked at a purple-haired girl who was standing beside the television set. Her hand was outstretched and shaking over a small holster attached to her white-colored skirt, a gun inside. She trembled lightly, panting as sweat rolled down her face, her eyes wide as she looked at Elsword. Within an instant, her hand pressed against the gun and a small clicking sound emitted and she started to pull it out before another sound echoed behind her.

"Aisha, wait!" an almost cheery like voice emitted, making the purple-haired girl named Aisha instantly recoil her head to look back at the green-haired woman that had called her, a small smile forming on her face. On the top of the stairs was another girl, dressed in the same attire as Aisha, but the colors were green and she also had a holster attached to her skirt. The sudden eerie green color vanished from the dorm and outside, a yellow light filling the room. Him into hell's fire. Burn my dread. I'll shrug the pain and run till I see the sunlight again. The song started to play as the green light died down, as well as the other electronics in the same area, the clock now starting to tick again, the small hand showing that it was 12:01.

The girl on top of the stairs took a few steps forward, her green hair swishing from side to side as she did so. "I didn't think you would arrive so late. I'm Rena Kirijo and I'm one of the students that lives in the dorm!" she stated, a bit bubbly in contrast to the purple-haired girl next to her.

Aisha looked at Elsword and back at Rena, obviously a bit uncomfortable. "Um…Who's he?" she asked Rena, her voice a little nervous.

Rena looked over at Aisha, blinking. "Oh, he's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. Sorry for not telling you. I didn't think it was that big of a deal," she replied, answering the other girl's question.

"…Will it be okay for him to even be here? You know-"Aisha faltered, not knowing how else to complete her sentence as she glanced at Elsword again.

"I guess we'll see," Rena replied back, again in her cheery tone as she paced around Elsword a bit before returning to Aisha's side.

"I can talk for myself. May I ask what is going on?" Elsword finally exclaimed, his apathy and stoic-like demeanor now revelant .

Rena blinked. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Can you please explain a bit more~" she questioned Elsword, tilting her head to the side somewhat.

"The color of the sky and everything else. It was strange," Elsword replied.

"Oh, shut up, you dummy! It's obvious you're just tired from your long trip or something because I didn't notice anything like that," Aisha exclaimed back, trying to keep her voice at a normal volume.

Elsword opened his mouth to snap back at her, but closed it, letting out a small sigh. No point in arguing. She is probably right…or dead stupid. He would get answers later, if he cared to remember.

Rena continued to talk, ignoring what had just happened. "This is Aisha Tanaka. She'll be a junior like you in the coming school year. I hope you two get along~" she said to Elsword, her voice a little taunting and teasing.

Elsword, instead of exchanging his own name to them, looked at Aisha with narrowed eyes. "Why do you have a gun…?" he inclined of the purple-haired girl.

Aisha flinched slightly, almost startled by the question. "Huh? Um…why are you asking a question like that, you idiot? In the world we live in, a girl needs it for self-defense," she replied, obviously flustered.

"I see. Thank you for that information, grapehead," Elsword replied back, keeping his hands tufted into his pocket, his response cool and regulated.

"W-what did you call me?!" Aisha asked, basically trying to tackle Elsword, but Rena held the other girl back, an innocent smile on her face. "It's not a real gun, of course. I think you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor!" Rena exclaimed, still trying to hold back the angered Aisha.

Elsword nodded promptly, walking past the two of them and up the staircase. Trying to get past the weirdness of the day, he found his room at the end of the hall and entered it. It was a nice size and had a mirror, a bed, a television, and a study table. Dropping his MP3 onto the table, he kicked off his shoes and plumped down onto the bed, throwing the covers onto himself. Tossing and turning for a bit, he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep within a matter of moments.

* * *

An alarm went off next to Elsword's head, waking him up. Grumbling lightly, he tossed and turned for a bit, eyes squinting lightly as a streak of sunlight refused to let him return to sleep. Letting out a yawn, he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, and scratched his messy red-colored hair. First day of school…Should be fun. Pushing himself off the bed, he plucked out a uniform from his suitcase and changed there. The uniform consisted of a black button up jacket and black slacks, the whole thing looking sleek. That's when a knocking sound emitted at his door.

"Um…Are you awake yet? It's me, Aisha. Rena told me to take you to school and I would like to apologize for yesterday," Aisha's voice sounded from behind the door, genuinely sounding apologetic. However, Elsword was not in the mood to accept it.

"I don't care, grape head. Go to school without me," Elsword replied back, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders, trudging slightly over to the door.

"W-what…You just shoot my apology down? What the hell is wrong with you? The least you can do is show some manners and accept it!" she exclaimed to Elsword, yelling at the red-haired male.

Elsword placed his hand onto the door knob and opened the door suddenly, slamming it into Aisha's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," he said to the purple-haired girl, a false tone of innocence in his voice.

Aisha, raising her hands to hold her nose, took a few steps back, eyes gleaming daggers at Elsword. "I'm going to kill you!" she shouted at Elsword, stepping roughly on his foot, which did nothing to her own annoyance.

"Ah, I'm afraid you can't do that until later. You still have to take me to school," Elsword replied, heading down the steps of the staircase, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder, Aisha following him as she continued to grumble how much of a jerk he was.

* * *

Having taken the monorail to the high school, the two of them had barely exchanged a single word to each other. Now trudging to the large school in front of them, Aisha greeted many of the students that passed by the two of them, leading Elsword to believe that Aisha was popular or at least so far.

Aisha took a few steps ahead of Elsword, stopping in front of the school gate and turned around to face Elsword. A small, almost forced smile on her face, her voice strained as well, almost as if she had been forced to say it by Rena. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it!"

* * *

And that's chapter 1! Things will pick up next chapter...by a lot. PREPARE FOR ACTION, ADVENTURE, AND  
STUPIO. Well, until next time, please review and critique. Arigato~


	2. Gekkoukan High School

**_Gekkoukan High School_**

Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination

Elsword - ?

Aisha – High Magician/Elemental Master

Rena – Combat Ranger/Wind Sneaker

Mario – Ember Artist/Blazing Boxer

Raven – Sword Taker/Blade Master

* * *

Beyond the school gates, a massive group of students were walking slowly to the entrance of the school, slow and sloth-like. It was only natural. Not everyone liked going to school. It was loud, noisy, and seemed to be an annoying environment to Elsword. The school was a giant white-colored building, which had clear glass windows and doors plastered to it. Pillars were connected to the roof of the school, about five feet off from the very entrance of the school. On the very top was a sphere, held by two lightning-shaped blocks of stone.

Walking beside the annoyed Aisha, Elsword entered the school, immediately greeted by a set of lockers in the very front. The lockers were stacked against each other and were small teal-colored boxes. Other students were taking off their street shoes and put on the school white-colored ones. In the very back was another set of staircase and in front of that were two hallways that laid opposing to each other. A snack counter was in the far right corner of the entrance room and an information board was right next to that, students crowded around both stations.

Elsword trudged over to the first set of lockers, his eyes scanning for his name. Finding it on the bottom left locker, he pulled off his shoes and put on the clean white ones that the school provided. It was a Japanese custom to change shoes at school so that the student's "street" shoes wouldn't dirty the school. It was a smart plan to keep the school dirt-free. He stomped the floor lightly, the shoes making a small squeaking sound. They felt a little tight, but he would get used to it. Looking over at Aisha, she had done the same at her own locker, minus the stomping part.

"I think you'll be okay from here. I really don't want to give you the tour of the school and I doubt you actually need it. If you do need my help, go ask some random person here, and don't bother me, okay?" Aisha exclaimed to Elsword, resting her hand onto her hip.

Elsword nodded solemnly, not even looking at Aisha. "Yeah, sure," he dismissed Aisha, looking around now. His face was completely blank and void.

"Hmm…Don't come crying to me when you can't find your class, dummy! Anyways, I'm leaving now," Aisha snapped back, making her way up the staircase on the other side of the room, leaving Elsword alone by the lockers.

Elsword scratched his red-colored hair, letting out a small sigh as he observed his surroundings. In comparison to his last school, this actually seemed a bit fancy for him. His last school was some ghetto, old-fashioned school that reeked of trash. He was actually amazed that his cousins managed to get a slot at this school for him.

Anyways, the one problem he had right now would be where in the hell was he supposed to go? _Eh…Maybe I should have asked for that tour. Being late on the first day just because you can't find your classroom is pretty bad…_Elsword paced around the center of the room, noticing that there were a lot of students next to the information board. Pushing most of the kids around him, he looked at it, seeing that it was a list of students and their homeroom. Scanning it for his name, he wasn't able to find his name. Looking through it again, he found his name on a little sheet of paper attached to the side of the board. _Sieghart __Elsword. Class F._

So, he was in Class F. Elsword just didn't know how to get there. Letting out a small sigh, he walked up to a random student that was also looking at the board. "Do you know where Class F is?" he asked him, keeping his tone of voice bored and uninterested.

The other student blinked, lost in his own thoughts, before he turned his head to look at Elsword. A few moments of silence passed between the two of them before he finally responded. "Class F? Oh, what's wrong? Are you lost? It doesn't matter. We have a morning ceremony just down the hall. I think your class is on the second floor," he answered Elsword. With that done, he turned his head back to the board, lost in his own thoughts again as he seemingly mumbled something about an MMO to himself.

_Second floor…I can remember that. So, this school has those stupid morning ceremonies too? What a pain…_Elsword walked down the hallway that the student had shown him, passing the library and two bathrooms. The bathroom "slippers" were laid across the wall, ready for us in case someone wanted to use the bathroom. Finding the auditorium or what looked like it; Elsword swung the two large doors open and walked into it. Almost instantly, the sounds of a million students talking crashed into his ears. Red-colored seats were side by side in multiple rows, a large stage in front of it. A small podium was the only thing up on the stage, apart from the chubby middle-aged man standing behind it. Elsword took a seat in the very back, resting his hands onto his knees; the next few minutes spent just sitting there until the principal hushed everyone up.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, if a job's worth doing; it's a job worth doing well," the principal continued with a very long and uninformative monologue, basically rambling on with various quotes and correlating them to student life. That's when a student behind him tapped on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Pst…I heard you came to came to school with Aisha this morning. I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" the student asked Elsword, his voice hushed to a low whisper, but still innocent.

Elsword scrunched his eyebrows up, trying to hold back his laughter. _Should I care? I just met Aisha too. It's not like I would know. Whatever. She's popular. She must have one._"She does," he whispered back, smiling lightly at the other student.

"Oh…I knew it! Wait…How well do you know her?" the student asked Elsword, pressing the conversation further. That's when a teacher from the sidelines stared at the two of them, shutting up both of them.

Letting out a small sigh, Elsword turned his attention back to the principal, who was still rambling on. After another thirty minutes or so, the principal finally dismissed the students to their classrooms. _Thank god that's over. Class F on the second floor now…Woo._ Standing up now, the red-haired boy left the auditorium and proceeded up the staircase in the entrance area of the school, proceeding to the second floor. Classroom F was to his left as soon as he proceeded up the stairs. Scratching his head, he entered his homeroom.

The homeroom was arranged in a simple manner. Desks were placed in rows and a teacher's desk was at the front of the room as well as a podium in front of a whiteboard. There were large windows off to the side as well. Some students were standing around, others were sitting in their seats, and others on their desks. Elsword took a seat in the middle of the classroom, watching other students enter the classroom as well. He noticed both Aisha and the kid in front of the board walk in. _Oh, great. I had to get homeroom with her? _

Both of them paid no attention to Elsword, mostly likely because they didn't see him due to the crowd of students sitting around him. As everyone shuffled around to sit down, the school bell chimed three times, and the teacher walked in. "Hello class. My name is Ms. Toriumi and I will be teaching composition. I am also your homeroom teacher," she said. She had dark brown curls and chocolate-colored eyes. She wore a white turtle neck shirt and a pale orange vest around it and a long skirt.

Ms. Toriumi then started to rant on why she had to use the specific textbook that was assigned the class and how this other textbook would have been much better. As usual, Elsword did not pay attention to such boring monologue lectures, spacing out into what happened yesterday. It wasn't like he had to pay attention. He had the ability to memorize most information at a simple glance. The images of the blood, coffins, and mysterious boy continued to flash into his mind until Ms. Toriumi's gaze interrupted him from his thoughts. "Yes?" Elsword perked up.

Ms. Toriumi tapped the podium with her fingers, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Mr. Sieghart. I was just telling the class who my favorite author is. Can you tell me who that is?" she asked Elsword.

Elsword sat there silently, an awkward silence filling the air. _Am I supposed to know who her favorite author is? Hmm. I can pick up something from my recent memory... _"Utsubo Kubota." he inclined, talking more to himself then the teacher.

"Oh, correct...Good job. I thought you weren't paying attention..Erm, okay.," Ms. Toriumi stated, before continuing with her lecture on her subject.

At the end of the day, the school bell chimed another three times, signaling that it was time to head home. Elsword let out a small sigh, standing up from his desk. Tufting his hands into his pockets, he started to leave the classroom before Aisha bounded up to him.

"So I get stuck with the idiot in my homeroom? The least you can do is pay attention on the first day of school," Aisha scolded Elsword, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't need to pay attention," Elsword retorted to her, shuffling slightly to the right.

"I'm only trying to help you because of Rena! I just hope you get moved out of our dorm as soon as possible," she mumbled to herself, glancing down at the floor.

"That isn't very nice. After all, getting in the same dorm and homeroom? It sounds like fate," Elsword said smugly, a faint smile on his face before receiving an appropriate slap to the face by Aisha.

"S-shut up, you dork! Just because you're new here doesn't mean you get to act like some stupid little kid," Aisha snapped back. She blinked once, letting out a small sigh. "I know you must have a lot of questions. But, just don't tell anyone about last night, okay?" she added.

"Last night?" a random student piped up, stopping in front of the two of them. Elsword looked at him, recognizing him as the student in front of the board. It seemed as if he was lost in thought behind him before Aisha's statement had drawn him back into reality. "Hey, Aisha, I still need to talk to you about those arrangements for the club meeting. Also, what's this about last night? I hope you two didn't do anything funny now," he said to the two of them, his voice a little teasing, but still distant.

Aisha's face turned a little red, obviously a bit flustered. "G-get your mind out of the gutter!" she replied, waving her arms around slightly. Looking back at Elsword, she frowned. "This is Mario. I'm not sure if you've met him before, but yeah. Anyways, I'll see you at the dorm. Try not to get lost like some stupid puppy, okay Elbaka?" she retorted to him, before storming out of the classroom.

The student named Mario watched Aisha storm out of the classroom. "Good-bye. I need to get started on my new character for a new game," he said, a slight tone of nervousness suddenly creeping in his voice as he too left the area.

Elsword blinked, watching the two of them leave. _Those two are interesting. A bit annoying though...I should head back to the dorm._Stretching lightly, he adjusted his backpack, and walked outside of the school, cranking his neck around a bit.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Rena was sitting down on the couch, shuffling through a book, a set of glasses set crookedly on her face as she read through it. A male, with black-colored jagged hair and tanned brown skin walked past Rena, stopping beside her.

"I'm going out for a bit," the male stated, his voice a little deep, gruff, and confident, waving his hand down as he talked to Rena.

Rena blinked, staring at the male, her eyes a little wide as a small smile spread across her face. "Hm…? It's not even night yet. You should rest a bit~" she said to the boy, before a small frown replaced her smile. "I do see what you mean though. People who have had no problems before are suddenly getting diseases and are becoming sick. Most of the cases seem to be due to the Apathy Syndrome. It's a bit worrying, but we'll be fine~" she said, her voice a bit happy again as the smile came onto her face.

"The news says that it's due to stress and other problems, but I doubt that. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, I wouldn't be wasting my time on it," the male stated, making his way over to the door of the dorm.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Rena asked, looking over at him, her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked up from her book again.

"Yeah, I will. I'm just getting in a bit of practice," he stated, leaving the dorm as he closed the door behind him, walking down the sidewalk now as the cars continued to screech beside him on the road.

Rena let out a small sigh, shaking her head lightly. "This isn't a game…Raven. At least the chairman will be arriving today," she said to herself. Closing the book, she tucked it under her arm and started to head up the stairs.

* * *

Elsword continued to walk towards the monorail station that he had taken to get to the school. It was a tiring and long process to get to the Gekkoukan High School. At the dorm, one had to walk for ten minutes to the station and then take a thirty minute venture by monorail to reach the school. It was then another five minute walk from there to the school. It was a bit too much for his liking in any case. Strapping the headphones onto his ears, he turned up the music, closing his eyes lightly. Boarding the monorail, the small train came to life as it started to streak down the rail, shuddering lightly as the thirty minute trip ended. Exiting the monorail, he stepped out onto the street, walking amongst the crowd of people. _Oh I will run burning all regret and dread. And I will face the sun with the pride of living. _The sun shone lightly on his face as he finally reached his dorm. Reaching out for the handle, he pulled the door open and walked inside, shutting it behind him. Two people were on the couches to his right. One was Aisha and the other was a fully grown man that he did not recognize.

"Oh, he didn't get lost then. He's back," Aisha stated, her voice a little smug as she glanced at Elsword but then returned her gaze back at the man in front of her.

"So, this is the new student living here?" the man stated. He had gray-colored hair and was wearing a brown suit and brown pants, his brown eyes staring at Elsword. "Good evening. My name is Lowe Ikutsuki. I'm the chairman of the board at your school. My last name is a bit hard to pronounce, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied and mess up," Lowe said, letting out a small chuckle. He sat back down onto the couch, beckoning Elsword to do the same, and the red-haired male obliged.

Elsword looked at Lowe, his eyes a little open. _So, this is the chairman for my school? He looks better than the other school officials I had before. Usually those guys are giant fat men who do nothing but lounge around, eat fast food, and yell at students all day. Then again, this is a much more developed school than my last ones. I shouldn't be too surprised._

Lowe scratched his head lightly, a smile still on his face. "I have to apologize for the situation with the dorm. It is taking awhile to find a suitable replacement for you, but I should be able to find one shortly. Is there anything you would like to ask me?" he questioned Elsword, propping one leg over the other as he placed his chin on the top of his two closed hands.

_Questions…I do have a few. _Elsword crossed his arms against his chest, not returning the smile. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Lowe blinked, adjusting himself on the couch. "Hm…? I'm here to welcome you to the dorm. I do have other matters that I have to attend to…On that note, where is Rena, Aisha?" he asked the purple-haired girl, looking at her.

"Oh, she's upstairs," Aisha responded curtly, keeping her hands folded together on her lap, trying hard to not reprimand Elsword's bluntness with the chairman.

"Oh, as dedicated as ever. It wouldn't hurt to come downstairs and say hello though. Is it my face…? Or my clothes…? She did say hello to me when I was wearing that-"Lowe trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"Um…I don't think it's because of that. She's just busy right now," Aisha explained to Lowe, letting out a nervous laugh.

"You're odd," Elsword stated promptly, receiving another slap from Aisha. "You just don't say things like that to adults, you idiot!" she snapped at him.

Elsword rubbed his cheek, looking at Aisha through narrowed eyes. "I only called him odd. Is there a problem with that?" he exclaimed simply.

"Didn't you hear me before? Stop being such a jerk and just listen. He's trying to help you, you dork!" Aisha snapped back, the two of them now having their own little heated conversation, although it was really only Aisha that was getting mad. Elsword didn't really care.

Lowe sat there, twiddling his thumbs, a small sigh escaping from his parted lips. "Is there anything else…?" he asked Elsword, looking at him unexpectedly.

Elsword looked back at Lowe, shaking his head. _Forget the other questions. He probably can't help me at all. _"No, I'm good," he replied back, the words coming out a little muffled as his cheek was pushed into his mouth a bit by Aisha's hard jabbing. "Can you please stop?" he snapped at Aisha, flinging his arms around at her as she flinched back slightly.

"Then, if you'll excuse me…" Lowe trailed off again, standing up now as he headed upstairs. "I'm sure you're tired from all the excitement. You should rest. As they say, the early bird catches the bookworm!" he said to Elsword, a moment of silence passing between the two. "…Mind the pun," he added, before continuing up the stairs.

Elsword opened his mouth to protest, but then noticed how tired he actually was. Closing his mouth in defeat, he let out a small sigh, scratching his red-colored hair. _Sleep sounds like a good idea…_Not saying another word to Aisha, trudging to his room now. Placing his backpack onto the ground, he took off his shoes and plumped down onto the bed, throwing the covers onto himself, falling asleep within moments.

* * *

After a few hours of Elsword sleeping peacefully, Lowe had entered another room on the third floor of the dorm. Placing one hand in his pocket and the other limped downwards at his side; he trudged forward, looking at the two girls stationed at the large monitor in front of them. Elsword's room was on the monitor, both Rena and Aisha observing it as Lowe entered the room. "How's the work coming along? Is he sleeping peacefully?" he asked the two of them.

Rena stood up, looking at Lowe now, a faint smile etched across her face. "He's been sleeping peacefully for awhile now~" she said cheerfully to him, stretching her arms out before resting them on her hips. "Do you think that he's a-"she ended her statement there, not sure how to finish it.

Lowe took a seat on one of the chairs, propping his leg onto the other on as he scratched his head again. "I can't say. We'll just have to wait and see. The Dark Hour is approaching," he replied. The two girls looked back at the monitor, the small clock overhead at 11:59 PM, that's when a small _boom_ emitted, the time now 12:00. Everything at once turned green, but unlike the people outside, all three of them remained mobile and not in a coffin, not even fazed by the sudden change of color and feeling, as if they were already used to it.

Still looking at the monitor, Lowe had a blank expression on his face. "He's still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at midnight. It's a…hidden hour. At this time, a regular person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is not aware of anything that happens during this time," Lowe stated.

Aisha blinked, glancing from the monitor to the Chairman. "Then…Does that mean that the idiot is one of us?" she asked, mentally cursing. _Same dorm, same homeroom, and now this…? If he really is like us then my life will just suck._

"As you can see, he has retained his human form. Elsword may be asleep, but he is feeling and experiencing the Dark Hour. The only thing that concerns me now is whether or not if he has the Potential. However, he has too or he would have fallen prey to THEM by now," Lowe said.

* * *

Elsword, still dreaming, imagined zooming by diamond-inscribed marble floors, a blue -colored door masked with aura at the very end, opening lightly as white light protruded from the opening, letting him enter. Once the light died down, the first thing Elsword noticed was the color of the room. It was a bright purplish color. The sound of an escalating elevator emitted in the background and in the very back were two people. One was dressed in a black robe and wore a black mask. A single orange eye stared at him through the mask, a pair of blue dice levitating in his hands. The other was wearing an attendant uniform of some sort, matching the exact color of the room. Their skin color was pale and white; the woman's eyes a pale yellow as they bore into Elsword's. In the very back was a clock, the dials moving at a very fast speed. "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man," the man stated, looking down at the table before lifting it up to look at Elsword as well.

Elsword continued to sit there, finding himself unable to speak, finding this situation very much like the one with the creepy boy. The cloaked man continued to speak, despite Elsword's own internal struggle. "My name is Glaive. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself," Glaive stated, his voice raspy and gruff.

Elizabeth smiled lightly at Elsword, waving at him lightly. "Pleased to meet you," she said to him, her voice sweet and innocent, almost like a child.

Glaive continued. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…It's been years since we've had a guest," he said. Waving his hand forward, a slip of paper appeared on the table in front of Elsword. It was the contract that he had signed for the creepy boy. Elsword's eyes widened in surprise lightly, still unable to speak mostly due to shock of the entire situation, just sitting there with wide eyes at the contract placed on the velvet table.

"You are destined to master your unique ability and use it when the situation calls for it. To do so, you will require my help. My only requirement for my help is that you abide by the contract and accept full responsibility for your actions, whether it is your direct or indirect actions. "

"I understand," Elsword stated, unable to control the words that were coming out of his mouth. _What…? I don't understand. Don't speak for me, mind! _Glaive swiped his hand forward again, a glowing key now materializing in front of him and then flew into Elsword's pocket. "Till we meet again," Glaive stated. The entire room and the two residents then collapsed and shattered into nothingness, leaving Elsword to linger in a dream of static.

* * *

"This is very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable and reckless at first. Some even have emotional breakdowns and act like a child before they fully mature to the Dark Hour. But, he hasn't exhibited any symptoms or problems at all. He's just sleeping normally," Lowe stated, still observing the giant monitor in front of them.

Aisha let out a small sigh, a small frown plastered on her face. "I'm not comfortable doing this. We're treating him like a lab rat…" she trailed off.

"I understand your concern, but it is crucial that we recruit new members to our cause. I heard that he's your classmate and has the same homeroom as you. Would you not feel more comfortable working alongside someone in the same grade?" Lowe questioned Aisha, his voice calm.

"As if! The guy's an idiot. If anything, he'll just compromise our mission and get us all killed," Aisha shot back, glancing down at her knees now, leaving an awkward silence for a moment or two.

That's when a sudden _bing _noise emitted from Rena's pocket. The green-haired girl blinked, tapping something. "Raven, is that you? We're in the command room~" she said sweetly, her voice light.

Raven's voice was portrayed throughout the entire room, sounding exasperated and out of breath. "This thing is huge! It's one of THEM and unfortunately, it's chasing me…I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there. Be ready," he said, before the transmission ended.

Aisha's eyes widened slightly as she suddenly stood up from the chair, her expression a little shocked. "I-Is he actually bring that thing here? Is he an idiot?" she exclaimed, looking from the chairman to Rena.

Rena stood up as well, the usual cheery smile vanish from her face, her eyes blazing lightly. "Mr. Chairman! We'll continue our observation later. We'll prepare for battle. Please stay here where it is safe," she stated to Lowe, blinking at him.

Lowe nodded, still sitting with his legs crossed on the chair. "Be careful. You haven't fought for awhile and Aisha hasn't had all. Take care," he told the two girls, watching them leave the Command Room and descend the staircase to the first floor.

* * *

Descending down the stairs, Rena and Aisha made their way to the entrance door, watching as Raven slid through it and shut it, slumping down to the ground. "Raven!" Rena exclaimed, stopping in front of him as well as Aisha. The purple-haired girl knelt down beside the black-haired boy, looking at him, who was holding his arm.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked Raven, her purple irises glittering with concern as she looked at Raven, glancing over at Rena now.

Raven slowly lifted his head, letting out a small sigh. "I'm fine. Get ready to be surprised. That thing will be here any second…," he stated to the two of them. Raven lifted himself up to his feet, still holding his arm now.

Rena stepped forward to him, a frown imprinted on her face. "This is no time to joke around, Raven. The thing chasing you was one of THEM?" she inclined.

Raven nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Yes, but it's no ordinary one. It's much more powerful than the ones we've normally seen…" he trailed off. That's when the entire dorm started to shake, almost as if from the impact of a tackle. The three of them stumbled slightly, Raven almost falling back down to the ground again.

"Aisha, go upstairs and wake Elsword up! Then escape from the back. Raven and I will stop it here," Rena ordered the purple-haired girl, pulling out the silver-colored gun from her holster. "You led it here, Raven, so you'll be fighting alongside me," she added, looking at Raven.

Raven merely glared at Rena, turning his gaze to the door in front of him. "Hmph. As if I had a choice," he exclaimed, a sly smile coming onto his face. "Hurry and wake him up, Aisha!" he exclaimed.

"O-oh, right, I'll go get him…" Aisha trailed her, her voice trembling lightly with the severity of the situation. Whisking around, she headed towards the staircase and headed to the second floor, running down to the end of the hall to Elsword's room. _I really do have to deal with this jerk…He better not slam the door in my face again. Better yet, I'll just barge in. _Bashing her hand against the door, Aisha went into the room. "Wake up!" she exclaimed to the still sleeping Elsword. Walking over to his bed, she started to shake him, slapping him across the face once for good measure.

Elsword's eyes fluttered open, his crimson eyes staring into Aisha's purple ones. A moment of silence passed between the two of them as he recounted the scene that had occurred in his dream. "Do you want something?" he asked Aisha dully.

"I don't have time to explain. We just have to get out of here as quickly as possible. Just listen to me, okay?" Aisha inclined of Elsword, immediately grabbing his hand, their fingers intertwining with each other as the purple-haired girl led him out of the room, heading down the stairs and towards the back next to the maple table in the dining section of the dorm, the dorm still shaking from time to time.

"Where are you taking me?" Elsword questioned Aisha, but didn't stop the purple-haired girl, noticing the eerie green color of his surroundings and the feeling of butterflies that had raged in his stomach the last time it was like this. _So, they lied. Or, they're blind. Does this have something to do with the contract and Glaive and everything? Interesting..._

Aisha stopped at the door, a small _ping _sound emitting from her pocket. Tapping her pager, Rena's voice echoed from the small device.

"Aisha! Can you hear me?" the green-haired girl's voice came out, but it was urgent and serious this time, far from its usual cheery and joyous perspective.

"Y-yes, I can hear you. What's wrong?" Aisha talked through the transmitter, placing the device next to her ear, her eyes a little wide as she waited for Rena to talk again.

"What is going on? Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Elsword asked, the question open to anyone, but did not receive an answer.

"Be careful! There is more than one enemy. The one Raven and I are fighting is not the one that he saw! Please be safe and-"Rena's voice suddenly cut her, her entire transmission ending there.

"Rena? Are you there? Rena!?" Aisha shouted into the pager, not receiving an answer. Gulping, she put the pager back into her pocket, before the door behind them suddenly lurched forward; almost breaking as cracks was put into it. Letting out a small yelp, Aisha lurched back. "Um…Come with me!" she shouted at Elsword, taking his hand again and led him back to the second floor. "Where to go…Where to go…" she muttered to herself, the dorm still shaking lightly, the odor of blood now drifting into their noses.

Elsword blinked, seeing that Aisha was at a lost as to what she should do now. Letting out a small sigh, he used his other hand to scratch his messy red-colored hair. "Are you lost? Don't you live in this area?"

"Now is not the time for your stupid games, Elbaka! If we don't find a way to escape…We will…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish that statement. "This is your fault! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" she exclaimed, hitting Elsword on the top of his head with her hand.

Elsword jerked back, rubbing his head now. "How is it my fault? And what? We will die? Are you afraid of dying?" he asked her.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're just some hotshot jerk who thinks he knows everything! And how can you say something like that? Don't you care if you live?" Aisha snapped back at him.

"Not really," Elsword muttered. A black blob skidded across the glass next to them, the building shaking again as the window shattered. Tentacle-like arms portruded in, about to hit Elsword before Aisha tackled him to the ground, getting scratched across her leg.

Elsword, grabbing Aisha's wrist now, scanned his surroundings. Even if he didn't care, there was no point in both of them dying over something as trivial as this. Seeing the staircase, Elsword let Aisha there, making his way to the fourth floor, only to find a single door there. Bursting through there, he found that the two of them were now on the rooftop, the full moon above them now, almost grinning sadistically at them.

"The rooftop…? Are you an idiot? IT can get us here!" Aisha snapped at Elsword, trying to slap him again, fuming at the red-haired boy.

Elsword ducked, avoiding the slap. "It would be a nice change if you didn't try to slap me. What is the thing that is trying to kill us?" he asked Aisha, but he found that he didn't need to ask that question.

The entire rooftop was covered in specks of blood and from the other side of the rooftop, the dorm still shaking, a black oil-like hand grasped the edge of the rooftop, black blobs of nothingness dripping from its hand and falling onto the pavement. Multiple glob-like hands grasped the rooftop and then it pulled itself up, a blue mask, the ones used in plays and what not, came up. The entire thing pushed itself onto the rooftop, a mass of blob with hands, while one held up the mask. The other hands held up silver-plated metal like swords, numbering eight in total.

Aisha stood in front of Elsword, her eyes wide as she trembled lightly. "Those monsters…We call them Shadows," she informed him. The Shadow continued toward them, swords moving around aimlessly as its mask glared at the two of them. Aisha pulled out the silver-colored gun in her holster, but instead of pointing it at the Shadow; she placed the muzzle onto her head.

Elsword's eyes widened. _Yes, not interesting. This girl is insane. I don't think shooting yourself in the head would help in this situation..._Nevertheless,he found himself unable to move, frozen in his own shock, the Shadow approaching them. It would take a few seconds to close the gap in between them.

Aisha shook lightly, her finger on the trigger, but couldn't press it. Her legs trembled and that's when the Shadow struck, the flat of the blade knocking into Aisha, sending her sprawling towards the door, the gun sliding over to Elsword.

"Aisha!" Elsword exclaimed, watching the purple-haired girl be knocked over. Picking up the gun, he pointed it at the Shadow, his finger around the trigger, ready to shoot the giant black blob in front of him.

* * *

Back in the Command room were Rena and Raven, who had successfully defeated the other Shadow. They stood at the monitor, watching the scene unfold on it, Lowe standing behind them.

"There! Come on Raven!" Rena exclaimed to Raven, starting to head towards the door before Lowe's hand cut her path, his arm extended in front of her.

"Wait," Lowe said simply, his other hand crossed against is chest, his expression serious as he gazed at the monitor.

"What the hell are you doing? Those two will die if we don't help them!" Raven shouted, trying to push his way past the Chairman now, itching for another battle.

"Calm down and relax. Lets' watch what happens," Lowe said, making both Rena and Raven turn their heads back to the monitor.

* * *

_Wait...That Rena girl said that this isn't a real gun. This wouldn't work against something like that. And do I even care enough to stop it from killing me? _Elsword held the gun at the Shadow, who had stopped for a moment, almost expectantly, its swords wavering around it in a graceful dance.

An image of the creepy boy from before flashed in Elsword's mind, his smug smile and jail suit caught vividly in his mind. The pale child made a gun sign with his hand, extending his thumb up and his index finger to the right, clasping the rest of his fingers to his palm. He then directed the gun he had made with his hands to his head, his eyes glittering like. "Go on," he said, his voice urging him to do what he had commanded.

Elsword lowered the gun and slowly placed the muzzle onto his head, a sly smile etching itself across his face, almost demonic. He found himself saying words that he did not control or understand, but nevertheless was still saying them. "I am thou. Thou art I. From the sea of thy slumber, I call upon thee. Awaken thyself in my orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Formation bond. Arcana Fool. Come forth, Sword knight!" he exclaimed, pulling the trigger of the gun. A bang emitted, but he was far from dead. His eyes glowed a dark crimson color, close to the color of blood, an aura enveloping him as a mass of wind broke out from him. His appearance shifted slightly, flickering, until he had dawn a new set of clothes, a set of armor and his hair was spiky up and no longer messy. A sword was now in his hand, but he was not confused nor was he scared. He was in a trance of power. Elsword looked over at the Shadow, a sadistic smile forming on his face, while Aisha stared wide-eyed at the red-haired male in front of her.

* * *

Rena watched the scene in front of her on the monitor. Lowe and Raven stared at it with serious expressions, not saying a word as Elsword transformed into a Sword Knight. "As we suspected…This is great news!" Rena exclaimed, her voice a little cheery, but still caught in the mood of the situation; dark.

* * *

Elsword propped the sword onto his shoulder, the Shadow now letting out a high-pitched roar at him, tumbling at him wildly, apparently shaken by the sudden transformation of the boy. He merely smiled, swerving to the side, avoiding the blades that were slashed towards him, a wisp of air cut beside him, taking the tip of his red hair off. Spinning around, he kicked the Shadow's body, sending it stumbling backwards lightly. Elsword knelt down and then jumped into the air, spinning as he suddenly lurched forward, stabbing the sword down at the Shadow's mask, the Shadow lifting up two of its swords to deflect the blow, sending Elsword backwards. Skidding across the pavement of the rooftop, a blue-colored aura enveloped his body. His entire image flickered and he appeared behind the Shadow, his sword a blur as he slashed inwards and outwards of its body, a baby-like screech roaring from the Shadow as it launched it hands out, knocking the knight down.

Stabbing the ground, Elsword steadied himself, his eyes glinting dangerously. He wasn't in his right mind, completely overtaken by the sudden surge of power that had awakened inside of him, the power of his inner self. Blitzing around the Shadow, Elsword materialized in front of the Shadow again, spinning around as his sword dug into the Shadow's body. Stopping, he lurched forward, digging his sword upwards as a flame explosion sprouted from the tip of his sword, launching the Shadow into the air, some of the arms now evaporating into nothingness. The Shadow hit the rooftop harshly, shaking the entire dorm as it slowly raised itself to its feet again, a small growl emitting from it now.

Attacking it again, Elsword and Shadow started to dance with each other, launching strikes and slashes at each other, each blow either deflected or avoided. Both of them had separate advantages. The Shadow utilized multiple weapons at once, but Elsword was faster in pure agility. Clashing his sword with the Shadow's, the two had a power struggle for a few seconds, the knight pressing forward into the Shadow, sparks emitting around the two. Seeing something shiny appear in his peripheral vision, Elsword ducked, two swords grazing his opposing cheeks, a drip of blood falling onto the ground as he released his sword. Falling backwards, his hands were placed onto the pavement of the rooftop, as he kicked his legs out, launching the Shadow backwards. Jumping up, he wiped the blood from his cheeks and picked up his sword again, the blue-colored aura now vanishing as a red one now replaced it. Two small fires erupted in Elsword's pupils as he slowly trudged over to the weakened Shadow, who was still recovering.

Elsword surged forward, slashing his sword into the Shadow's body once before launching it into the air. Throwing his sword up, he jumped into the air, kicking off the Shadow's own swords as he used that momentum to grab his own sword and swing down, slashing at the Shadow's mask and made contact, slicing it in half. Black goo erupted from the wound, dripping onto Elsword's face, a wail escaping from the Shadow. The two hit the rooftop, the Shadow collapsing onto it as Elsword landed on his feet. Before fully balancing himself, he felt something pierce his shoulder and looked at the tip of a blade embedded into it, thrown by the Shadow. Pulling it out roughly, his own blood mixed with the blood on the floor, not even wincing as he stepped forward to the Shadow again. Dancing around it, he started to slash, cut, jab, and stab the remains of the Shadow, the wailing sound emitting from it vanishing as it exploded into nothingness, leaving only Elsword and Aisha there alone, the Shadow gone now, the Dark Hour coming to an end as the time hit 12:01.

Aisha, still shocked and astounded from what she just saw, pushed herself to her feet, almost afraid to approach Elsword. "Um…Elbaka! Are you okay…?" she asked him, her gaze lowering onto the wound on his shoulder. A moment of silence passed before she pressed her hand onto his shoulder, shaking him lightly, her eyes glittering with concern.

The surge of power had vanished from Elsword, the new costume and sword vanishing, his hair turning back to its usual messy self. Slumping downwards, the red-haired boy fell onto the pavement of the rooftop, slipping into unconsciousness as Rena, Raven, and Lowe kicked the door down and joined Aisha at Elsword's side.

_You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…You've been given one year. Go forth without falter, your heart as your guide. You will surge through many obstacles with the bonds you make with others. However, you must remember one thing amidst all this. You. Must. Accept. Full. Responsibility. For. Your. Actions._

* * *

And that my friends, is chapter 2. I still need to have 3-4 OC's, so a name, description, ect would be just great. XD This is a rather long chapter and the rest will be around this length or a little shorter. The next update will come whenever I get more OC's to fill into the story.

Guest – Yes, I specified that this is based off of Persona 3.

The Cynical Asian – Hey, there. Good to see you reviewing again. XD This is more or less the first chapter, but there are a few tweaks in the descriptions and dialogue. There will be more changes starting chapter 3 and on.

CrimsonBloodReaper – Yeah, I figured it was better to start over. XD And, I can use Taiki again if that's what you want.

Meido – Alright. Hope you make an OC soon because I need those.

SerenityofStars – I'll try to update as frequently as possible and there will be changes here and there.

RazenAba – Thanks for the compliment!

Luvdemtitties3005 – That's quite a username... xD And thanks for the compliments.

Kai Agito – Well, I did that for a reason, but I can see your point. I don't think there is another scene like that and if there is, it'll only be once or twice more.

Arrow-chan3 – Pharos will still be Pharos. The creepy little boy is back. XD

kylew0530 – Thank you for the reviews and the compliments~ And all the cookies will be mine. All of themmmmmm.


End file.
